The present application relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same. More particularly, the present application relates to a double diffusion break gate structure in which the vestigial antenna capacitance is eliminated and a method of forming such a structure.
The combination of replacement gate integration and the need to cut semiconductor fins so as to enable double diffusion break (DDB) gate structures offer a unique opportunity to cut the semiconductor fins post sacrificial gate removal. A DDB gate structure typically includes two sacrificial lines between two separate device regions.
In prior art DDB gate structures, an unused semiconductor fin portion remains in the middle of two gate cuts. The unused semiconductor fin portion that remains in prior art DDB gate structures acts as a vestigial antenna creating additional capacitance. There is thus a need for providing a DDB gate structure in which the vestigial antenna is removed.